Phantasma
is another dimension and the primary stage of . Those who are sent there are confronted by their past via Memory Doors known as 'Star Doors', 'Moon Doors', and 'Sun Doors'. Phantasma is divided into ten different areas. Since the Arca of Recluse (The Cube of Recluse) uses Kevin's memories, Phantasma will create 'copies' of several places and people he has visited and met. Kevin and Ries will find several glowing cubes that permit them to summon the heroes and characters met in ''Trails in the Sky SC''. Their presence is requested in order to pass the trials prepared for the two knights. Prologue Chapter: The Star Grail Knights Kevin, aboard the Lusitania passenger airship, is in search of an artifact used by a band of thieves. Although his plan is found out by the thieves, he manages to get it and escapes by breaking the airship's window and jumping to the airplane especially for Dominions, The Merkabah. After completing his task, he arrives in Grancel and goes to the basement of the Cathedral with Major Seed and Erika Russell, Tita's mother, to see the Arca of Recluse, an artifact which was found by Erika under Valeria Lake three months ago. It is where he meets his childhood friend Ries Argent, who has just become a Star Grail Knight like himself. When they're in Grancel town to buy some foods, Gilbert appears and attacks them, but fails to do so. Just when Kevin wants to question Gilbert, the mysterious black knight man appears before them and The Cube which is brought by Kevin suddenly shines. That makes Kevin, Ries, and Gilbert get transported to Phantasma First Chapter: Phantasma The Garden of Recluse This is the first place the group enters in Phantasma. It appears like a kind of temple floating among the stars in space. A library along with "shops" and "warp points" can be found here. When a glowing cube is found, the group takes it back to the Garden of Recluse to summon a hero who will assist them. When they arrive, the heroes are made aware of recent events and their mission by a mysterious voice. Circular Corridor (Jade Corridor) This area appears as a maze of jade, with a transparent floor. It is here where the Doors are introduced. Various monsters must be fought and the glowing cubes discovered, allowing a Door to unlock that will lead them to the next area. The cubes for Tita Russell and Julia Schwarz are found in this area. At the end of the corridor, Kevin and Riese meet the mysterious Schwazritter who provokes Kevin. Door(s) in this dungeon: Moon Door 1 (part 1 requires Tita, part 2 requires Tita and Agate); Sun Door 1 (requires Josette) Second Chapter: The Altered Capital Grancel City This area is a copy of Grancel City and Grancel Castle. The party must visit the Erebonian Embassy, the ship harbor and finally the arena in order to unlock the castle's gate. They reach the copy of the Sealed Area where the confront the Lord of Phantasma who summons a powerful monster. Defeating this creature, they obtain two new cubes. Joshua's item is found in the arena, Mueller Vander's in the embassy and Josette's in a copy of the airship, the Mountain Lion. Kloe and Sieg are gained towards the end. Door(s) in this dungeon: Moon Door 2 (requires Scherazard); Star Door 1 (requires Julia and Mueller);' Star Door 2' (must win at least 100 battles); Star Door 3 (requires Joshua and Kloe); Sun Door 2 (requires Estelle);' Sun Door 3' (requires Zane, only for the first time) Third Chapter: Golden Path, Silvery Path Golden Road and Silver Road This area is divided into two different roads, both leading to the same place. The party separates into two groups guided by Kevin and the other by Ries. Kevin's group encounters a copy of Ries while Ries' group encounters a copy of Kevin. It is revealed that Schwarzritter placed the copies here. The group eventually reaches the library back in the Garden of Recluse and decides to rest there, allowing Kevin to lead the mission. Joshua attempts to cheer up Kevin after confronting Schwarzritter. The party gains the cubes for Olivier and Zane during their journey on the roads. Door(s) in this dungeon: Moon Door 3 (requires Kloe and Acceptance Test Notification, found in the end of this dungeon); Star Door 4 (requires Zane) Fourth Chapter: The Sleeping Stigma Le Locle Canyon This appears like the Bracer's main training grounds, before being assaulted by monsters. The group must travel around the Balstar Channel where the water here is replaced with lava, and they have to fight Shadow Anelace. They then explore the Saint Croix Forest where Gilbert is held captive by monsters, then he is rescued by the group and leaves. At the end, they must fight Shadow Scherazard to get the cube. The party then reaches the Grimsel Fortress and are challenged by Shadow Agate. All cubes found in these three areas summon the characters whom the group fought their Shadows before. The group returns to the canyon but finds it is now suspended in space. They are assaulted by giant demons and held captive within a force field. Ries arrives and tries to defeat the monsters and watches as Kevin unleashes a power that breaks the force field and defeats the enemies. The Lord of Phantasma appears and mentions Kevin's guilt bidding the group farewell. The group is given a cube that summons Estelle. Joshua activates it and Estelle appears. Because of his sudden released power, Kevin faints and Ries takes over his role for a while. Door(s) in this dungeon: Moon Door 4 (requires Estelle and Joshua); Star Door 5 (requires Anelace); Star Door 6 (must learn at least twenty recipes) Fifth Chapter: Maze of Light and Darkness Maze of Light and Darkness Ries, Estelle and the rest of the companions go on to explore the two mazes of Light and Shadow. In the first, they find Richard's cube and in the second, Renne's cube. Defeating the guardian of the two labyrinths allows the party to access the final cube which summons a purple haired woman who was the voice guiding the heroes through their trials in Phantasma. The woman reveals to the party that she's an ancestor of von Auslese Royal Family and a founder of Liberl Kingdom. Kevin, who just regains consciousness, apologized for making everyone worry and listens to the woman who informs them that they are almost finished but that in order to leave this realm, they must first break several seals that are kept by powerful guardians - the duplicates of some of the most important people they had met in Liberl. Door(s) in this dungeon: Star Door 7; Star Door 8 (requires Olivier and Mueller); Sun Door 4 (requires The Accessory Card of Destiny, ''found in Maze of Darkness) Sixth Chapter: Test of the Defenders The Grancel Monuments This area is a copy of the road linking the city to the pass checkpoint, the Erbe Royal Villa and the harbor. It also leads to four stone monuments, each a different color. The stones needs to be activated by a specific person which will teleport the group to a place related to the character that activated it. *The Colorless School: A copy of Jenis Royal Academy but without colors, the group will be challenged by the Black Armors while avoiding the colored ones in order to return color to the school and open the gate to the abandoned school. Kloe is needed for this mission. The group will then have to fight the shadow versions of the Black Ravens and Butler Philip. *The Reversed Lab: Similar to the Ouroboros laboratory except that the right has become the left and vice versa. Anelace is required here and heroes must fight the shadows of the Bracers Grant, Karna and Kurt in order to reach the top of the giant structure where Kilika, the receptionist of the Zeiss branch, awaits. *The Impenetrable Fortress: A copy of the Leiston Fortress and where Richard is required. The group will have to visit each section of the fortress in order to find keys. The group confronts the Colonel Seed as met in FC, then Amalthea, General Morgan and Cassius Bright. *The Ark of Darkness: A copy of the ''Glorious, the Ouroboros airship. The color of the airship here is black, instead of the original red. Joshua is required for this mission. The group frees Gilbert and fights shadow copies of the Capua Family. In the command room, the group confronts various Ouroboros members, such as Walter, Bleublanc and Lucciola. Josette can take part in the Capua fight and Renne, Schera and Zane for the Legion battle. *Farewell Arena: When the Seal of the Ark of Darkness is broken the party can transport to the Arena. There they fight the Swarzritter and his mechanical dragon. Joshua had already found out that the Black Knight was in fact his best friend Leonhardt and not a copy but in fact resurrected by the Cube's power. If Estelle and Renne are present, a longer dialogue will occur. *Aster House: Where Kevin and Ries grew up and where Kevin's past and Lord of Phantasma's true identity is revealed. Door(s) in this dungeon: Moon Door 5 (requires The Quartz Luck found in Le Locle); Star Door 9 (requires 50000 Mira); Star Door 10 (requires Renne); Star Door 11; Star Door 12 (requires Richard); Star Door 13 (must win at least 400 battles); Star Door 14 (must open all other doors); Sun Door 5 (must have all Level 5 Quartz) Seventh Chapter: Distant Flames Gehenna This area has many bridges leading to several platforms that float in a Hellish void. Demonic creatures inhabit this realm. Kevin and Ries are confronted by Shadow Weissmann. Another part of this area is a bonus dungeon and gives access to more powerful weapons and the final pass for the Grancel Arena. Door(s) in this dungeon: Star Door 15 (requires Renne) Eighth Chapter: The End of Time - The Off-Shore of Troubles Castle Phantasma The final area, the Castle of Phantasma appears much like a labyrinthine cathedral. The group will have to split into four teams and confront the most powerful shadows of those they have met previously, such as a shadowy version of the ancient dragon Regnart, a golden Pater-Mater, a shadowy Reverie and finally the Lord of Phantasma herself. This is where all party members part ways to go back to their place. Notes/Trivia *In the Judeo-Christian religions, Gehenna refers to Hell. Gallery Tc wallpaper 18 1024.jpg|Castle Phantasma Category:Locations Category:Dimensions